An opening such as a hole for installation is generally formed at a conventional inner panel of a vehicular door. Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. (Hei.) 7-8102 discloses an example of such a door inner panel wherein a sealing screen for covering the opening is installed. The sealing screen prevents water or dust from entering into a vehicle compartment through the opening.